LiFe
by drowningmysorrow
Summary: My name is Arella Roth, my mother is an Ex-Hero, while my father doesn't even know I exist. Lets just keep this going... BbxRae RobxStar BeexCy HIATUS
1. Bank Robbery

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But I do own the idea.

Characters: Arella - Ravens kid. Raven - Raven Gar - Beast Boy, ect., ect.

Meditation. It helped me control my powers from destroying the world or causing natural disasters or storms. Being a weather monger is hard. Having super hero parents is harder.

My mom is Raven Roth, ex- titan. My father is Garfield Logan, A.K.A. Beast Boy. He was still a Titan. Only because he didn't know about me. My mother left when Terra came back and Beast Boy dumped her. On that same day she had planned to tell him about her being pregnant but then Terra came and ruined it all.

I have both my parents powers, plus weather - monging. Which is control over the weather. My mom is really proud of me. I do well in school. She is a librarian for the poorer part of Jump City. Obviously, the place the Titans would not go. My mom had me at the age of 15, she's 29 now.

I am 14 years old and look just like my mother except my skin is a crème color. My eyes are 2 different colors. My left is green, and my right is violet. My hair has some green streaks in it (which is natural!) and I have pointed ears, and fangs.

At school people avoid me. They think I'm a freak. I visit my mom after school, doing my homework in the library then heading home and doing whatever till my mom comes home at about 7pm. My life can be pretty boring at times.

I was blessed with amazing skills, including video games. I told corny jokes like my father, which sometimes made my mom sad.

When Terra died about 2 years ago, we attended her funeral, paying our respects. But our cover was almost blown when Starfire came to our area. She caught sight of my moms hair. But we teleported out of there quickly.

I sometimes wished my father was here. My single mother had to support me all by herself. She was tired and got up early. I got a job to help her out. I worked at a Starbucks nearby our house.

We lived in the poorer area of Jump City. In a 3 bedroom house. Our 3rd bedroom was our library. We were bookworms. Every night we ate dinner together and talked about our day and such. We had a nice thing going on.

But at night when she thought I was asleep, I could hear her crying. It broke my heart. I knew she was crying about my father. He had told her he wouldn't break her heart, but I guess he couldn't keep that promise.

Today was like any normal Saturday. My mom had Saturdays off so we'd spend it together. We went to the bank, then everything went wrong.

"Everybody put your hands up! We takin' over for a few minutes here! Now give us all the cash you gots!" The bank robbers were holding guns. The one in charge was taking the money while the others held guns to us. My mom was thinking up a plan. She didn't even have to say her mantra anymore she just quickly took the guns out of most the mens hands.

But one of them was carrying a smaller firearm and he shot her in the shoulder. He did the wrong thing, he pissed my mom off. She went at him alright. By the time the Titans arrived my mom was being attended to by the ambulance.

"Mom are you alright?" She sighed. "Yes, Arella I'm fine. Now stop asking me that!" We heard the Titans talking to the witnesses.

"It was amazing! Out of nowhere she just swipes them out of there hands! When one of them had pointed a gun towards her and her daughter she didn't even flinch! She saved us! But she got wounded." A man was saying. The Titans turned to a cop. "Yeah they're getting checked over by the ambulance. Over there," My mom and I exchanged looks.

"I think I'll just leave now. I'm feeling fine. See?" She had healed herself while he wasn't looking. "What? How you were- Your fien to go…" My mom got up and took my hand. "We can't let them see us or they'll question us. Plus I think they could make the connection. Put this on," She handed me my emergency holographic ring. I put it on. Turning into a brown haired, blue eyed, tannish girl.

Right when we were about to make it I heard someone say something that made us both stop. "Raven?!" My mom turned around to see Beast Boy and the other Titans. She mumbled something like, "Go Away." I suppressed a chuckle.

She turned around and continued walking. "Mom, come on they've already seen us. We might as well tell them a hello." She stopped with a sigh. The Titans were walking our way. "Oh come on, it's not like they're going to be mad at-"

"Raven! Where have you been?!" Robin asked sternly.

"Yeah you just up and left us!" Beast Boy asked in a tone that made me glare.

"Why did you desert us?" Cyborg asked somewhat angered.

"Dear friend, it has been forever!" Starfire said joyous to see my mom.

My mom turned to me. She gave me a look that said, 'Oh Really?' "Hello," she said stiffly. I glared at Beast Boy. I wanted to murder him. I think my mom noticed. "Oh Arella, why don't you go over there and uh, occupy your time with something useful?" Happy was laughing in Nevermore.

"Sure thing," I turned and walked to the building to watch the people in the crowd. I could feel there emotions. They were all mixed up.

* * *

(Raven)

I turned to them after Arella left to study the crowd of people.

The Titans, my old friends, were looking at me. I frowned. "Hi." I got a chorus of hellos in reply. Starfire came up to me and hugged me. "Crushing…can't breathe…" She let go, blushing. "I am most sorry Raven! But I am so filled with joy to see you again!" "Yeah especially after you deserted us like 13 years ago! Where in hell were you?!" Beast Boy snapped. I turned away from them.

"Raven, what happened?" Cyborg asked in a brotherly tone. "It was nothing. I was going through a rough time. Since Terra came back, I thought you didn't need me. So I left.." I still had my back to them. "We could've used your help. It was hard without you…" Robin said. "Yeah right. Terra was way better! She could actually feel!" Beast Boy snapped.

I felt tears in my eyes.

Silence followed his statement. I turned so they could see my tears. I could see Arella and she turned and saw my tears and came running back. "Mom is something wrong?" She asked when she came back. I shook my head. The Titans were still there. "Nothing except this. I told you it was a bad idea to talk to them but you had to tell me it was a good thing. You know what? I don't care. Why don't you talk to them?!" They watched our exchange.

"Is she your daughter?" Cyborg asked in surprise.

"Of course you idiots!" We said at the same time. We turned to look at each other. Arella let out a little giggle which made one of Robins bird-a-rangs launch out and hit Beast Boy in the leg. We both busted out laughing causing things to explode. I quickly calmed her down. Along with my self. Beast Boy was bleeding, he had a pretty bad cut. I walked up to him and healed it. I quickly stepped back and rearranged things. They others were still staring.

"Are you going to explain to us what's going on or just lose control of yourselves?" Beast Boy snapped. Breaking everyone from there trance. I turned to My daughter.

"Rock, Paper, scissors!" We yelled. I got rock she chose paper. "Damn it!" I cursed. "It's a long story so lets find a nice bench. "How about we head to the tower?" Robin suggested.

With that we flew to the tower.

This was going to take awhile.

Come on Raven, think of a story, THINK!!!

* * *

Hope you liked. I just had to put it up It has been taking up room in my head!!!


	2. A Good Day

**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, DO NOT own the Teen Titans!**

**Review reply will be at the end…**

* * *

**(Arella)**

**As we headed to the Tower I really wanted to beat the shit out of Beast Boy. I had been sending him glares the whole time. My mom must've knew why he was mad at her, cause I had no fucking idea! Who was he, and who did he think he was to glare at US?! He's a…. he's a… what would Starfire call him?**

**A Chlorbag? Yeah, yeah chlorbag, a chlorbag! Or I could just call him an ass-whole. **

**As we were flying, I found I knew the way without following my mom. So I just stopped, and stopped my mom. **

"**Can we teleport?" I asked her. She smirked. "That's my girl, we can scare the shit out of them…" I gave a small short chuckle. We teleported there quickly.**

"**What are you going to tell them?" I asked. "Arella, we are going to tell them unbelievably half- true lies! Of course!" I smiled. "So in other words, you'll tell them about that boyfriend of yours that you had? When you were pregnant with me…? What's his name?" I asked. **

"**Yes, his name was Tristan." Her reply was a little weary. After all he had beat the shit out of her when he found out the kid wasn't his. Thank heaven he doctors were able to save her. He was a nice person though. He had just… it's hard to explain.**

**The Titans arrived and we all went into the house, in silence.**

**As we walked we passed a door in the hallway.**

**Terra and Beast Boy's Room! **

**Knock First!**

**I hissed, a little loudly, but I was able to pass it off as a clearing of the throat. Now I was seriously pissed. My mom had stayed here 1 month after she had found out she as pregnant. Sadly she found out she was pregnant the same day Beast Boy dumped her. Dumped her for Terra. **

**The Common Room doors opened with a hiss.**

**I hope mom can pull it off.**

* * *

**(Raven)**

**When we passed Gar and Terra's room I took deep breathes. He may not be in love with me but I still love him. My love for him is something that will last forever, no matter how much it pains me. Or how much he will and has hurt me.**

**I kept walking but I turned and stopped.**

**Raven**

**My nameplate had dust on it. As did the door. Must've been a while since they've been in there. I looked at them. My daughter was glaring at her own father. Her father hated my guts. He loved another woman, whom I despised. And look at me, in love with the one man who had loved me, as a replacement for this beautiful Terra.**

**A replacement. **

**That's all I ever was to him. I opened my door. I stepped in to see it like it was when I had left. Books and closet empty. I sighed and walked over to my dusty bed and cleaned it real quick and sat. I brought my knees to my chest and looked at the pictures I had put up.**

**All of them had Beast Boy in it. Most of us together but some of him alone. Then I noticed the letter he left me the night he had dumped me. It had a picture of him and Terra in it together.**

**Who knew how cruel he could've been?**

**I sighed again, sadly. I forced myself to look at the pictures. I looked at my desk. Little notes all over it.**

'**Tell Beast Boy today! He will be so happy!' I grabbed that one crumpling it up. 'Pack things up' and 'Tel Robin you quit, don't tell him why. Just leave.' I grabbed those two and put them in the desk.**

**I noticed another one that had always been up there since Beast Boy broke up with me. 'Force yourself if needed, to survive through the day.' It was written in Purple. I heard someone in the hall. I quickly grabbed that note and shoved it in the drawer of the desk.**

**I looked up to see Cyborg. "It's been about 13 years, never stepped a foot in here since you left. Nobody did. Not even Beast Boy." Cy heaved a sigh. "We didn't have the heart." I gave him a sigh. "Are you sure your okay?" I looked up to him and gave a small forced smile. "I'm fine. I just- I - We should go to the Common Room," I stood up and walked out of the room.**

**The Common Room doors opened to reveal Beast Boy and my daughter fighting. "You're a chlorbag!! You've no right!!! NO RIGHT!!!" She screamed and outside it was storming. The others were looking out side confused, except beast boy who was about to yell at my daughter. I stepped up to him.**

"**What did you do?" My tone was deadly calm. I was fed up with his behavior. It was still storming, some windows shattered. "I did nothing, you've been raising a real bitch though, just like your self!" I turned to my daughter, to stop myself from exploding.**

**I stared into her eyes. "Calm down. Or I will have to make you. You know how dangerous your powers are. So. Calm. Down." I was a bit harsh with her. But I was mad at the moment. I was glad I was finally able to control my powers fully, unlike my daughter. She was panting now, trying to control them.**

"**Is something wrong?" Robin asked, a bit concerned. I turned to him. "She is just going through a rough phase with her powers." I explained having her sit on the couch. Cyborg sat next to her. I sat on her other side. Beast Boy sat next to me, fuming. Starfire sat next to Cyborg, and Robin sat next to star. **

"**Care to explain why you left?" Robin asked. I sighed. "I was called by my sister. She wanted to meet with me immediately. I met a man named, Tristan while meeting up with her and he swept me off my feet. We fell in love and were engaged to get married and then came along Arella." I said shortly.**

**I hope they're satisfied with that. "Where is he now?" Beast Boy asked. He was feeling a bit guilty. I frowned. "He dumped me and left me with my daughter right after she was born. Taking back his ring while he was at it." I said in a monotone voice.**

**I turned to the others. "So anything happen while I was gone?" Cyborg smiled. "Those two lovebirds got together!" Robin and Starfire blushed. They were holding hands. "Well Metal head got with Bee!" Cyborg flushed. "Terra and I got married." Beast Boy said a little sadly. **

**I frowned. "Well we should get going. I have to get Arella home. She has work to do…" I heard her chuckle softly in her mind. She knew I was lying. "Oh friend Raven, please stay!" Beast Boy grabbed my arm as I got up. I stiffened. "Please Rae, I'm sorry for being an ass, come on stay it's been forever!" I felt my heart start up again, after being dead for the longest time. **

"**We have some time. She can do them tomorrow…" I couldn't resist him. "Yay!" Beast Boy and Star cheered.**

**Robin smiled.**

* * *

**(Arella)**

**I couldn't believe my mom. 'We had a few minutes.' I Turned away from her. **

**They through a little party. I was approached by each of the other Titans.**

**First was Cyborg.**

"**Hello. I'm Cyborg." I gave him a smile. "My name is Arella. Nice to meet you. My mom told me many wondrous things about you." He smiled. "You look like your mom in some ways. How old are you?" I smirked. "14, but I have a job at Starbucks, my mom knows the owners. They know of our situation." My face darkened.**

"**What is something wrong?" I sighed. "We live in the poorer part of the city, we're about to lose out house." I sighed sadly. I did love that house. He frowned. "You know you guys could come here. I bet you two could kick some serious ass!" We chuckled. "That's not possible, my mom wouldn't want to stay here," I looked over at her.**

**She was watching Beast, Robin, and Starfire converse.**

"**Oh well, nice talking to you!" He went to talk with Robin and he beckoned my mom over. She smiled, it was small but I could tell she enjoyed their company.**

**Starfire approached me. "Oh hello! What is your favorite color? Do you think we could be friends? How are you?" She asked me quite quickly.**

"**Hello, purple, yes, and fine. You?" Starfire cheered and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. "I am most certainly fine my new friend! What is your name?" I saw and felt her joy. "Arella. So your going out with Robin?" Her smile widens, if possible. "Yes and we are have the most wonderful news!" SH showed me her ring finger. They were engaged. I smiled. "Congrats." She smiled and flew over to Robin. Beast Boy chanced a glance at me as did my mother. She knew liked I my alone time. He approached me slowly. I glared at him.**

"**Hey, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I wasn't having the best day today. I know it is still no excuse for how I acted. Do you forgive me?" He was very polite. "Apology accepted." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed slightly. "Thanks, hey I got to go, but why don't you join us?" I smiled and followed him.**

**Robin smiled when I arrived. "I have an announcement to make! Raven will be rejoining us! That means her and her daughter are staying here!" my mom gasped and I looked at her. Robin looked at her. "Will you?" She looked at me. I nodded trying to convince her. I knew she would be happy here, and I had a feeling I would too. **

"**I guess…" She was unsure. But it was still a yes. I smiled. **

**When the party was over my mom let me stay in her room until they set mine up. **

**When she fell asleep, the first night she didn't cry.**

**I got up and made a list.**

**Things To Do**

**-----------------**

**1. Get mom to stay.**

**2. Get mom to do more things during the day.**

**3. Make her happy.**

**4. Get her together with dad.**

**5. Get myself a friend or two to hang with. **

**I nodded to myself and grabbed my diary. I wrote down the days events and went to bed. (After hiding my list.)**

**After all, it was a good day.**

* * *

**It was an okay chapter. Review time.**

**frubal0v3r**** 2010-02-10 . chapter 1 **

**Update plz**

**Just one review. Eh, at least I got one!**


	3. Everyday Suprise

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans

~!~ ~!~ ~!~ ~!~ ~!~ ~!~ ~!~ ~!~ ~!~ ~!~

When I woke up, my mother was sitting by the window staring out of it. Her eyes were glazed and she was murmuring something.

"Mom?" I asked, slightly frightened, I'd only seen her like this once or twice before.

"My baby girl. Please no. No."

She would always rock back and forth whispering words that frightened me. They would always include 'My Baby Girl' and she'd whisper my name.

"Mama?" I whispered slightly. That was what I usually liked to call her, but I also called her mom.

"Arella, my sweetheart, please, come back." Her eyes narrowed slightly. As if she was angered. "You traitorous bitch unhand my daughter. Leave me alone!" She was crying now, but tears of anger.

"MAMA!" I shouted.

All of a sudden she blinked and looked up at me.

"Oh is it breakfast time?" She asked me, her eyes filled with that warm fire that made me feel all warm and fuzzy, and special.

"Yes mama. Can we have soy waffles?" She smiled, and nodded. I glanced at my holographic ring. "Should I put it on?" I asked. She shrugged. "It's up to you." We walked out of her and went to the kitchen.

It was 8am. The others were already up, even Beast Boy and Terra. They didn't look or stare at me.

I watched my mothers eyes flicker away from the two of them happily chatting about something. I watched as she headed to the kitchen and started to prepare my breakfast. I followed her and, like usual asked if I could help.

The others watched us, well Robin and Cyborg exchanged worried glances.

"You look different…" Robin mentioned. Starfire looked up and I shrugged. "I probably had on my holographic ring." I murmured. My mom continued looking for the waffle iron. Thank god they didn't notice my pointed ears and fangs.

They all kind of shrugged and turned away. Cyborg returning to his video game, Starfire and Robin engaging in conversation. And Terra and Beast Boy were talking about plans to go out tonight.

"Son of a bitch." I heard my mom mutter when she hit her head. I chortled to myself.

"Let me help you mama. I'll get the ingredients." She smiled at me. "Merci." She replied. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the soy milk and some of Beast Boy's special replacement eggs, and some other stuff. My mom rose a eyebrow, but said nothing.

"What? I always get the stuff. Anyways you know me… I hate eating anything that has meat or dairy products in it. They abuse the animals. I mean seriously! Animal cruelty is uncool!" I snapped.

"It's not like I'm killing the animals Arella. And I haven't eaten any meat since you were born. Or when I was pregnant with you." My mom calmly states. The others, I believe hadn't been tuning but Beast Boy gasped.

"Do my ears deceive me?" He said excitingly. I rolled my eyes. "Is he always like this?" I murmured to my mom. She nodded.

"We have other Vegans in the house? No way!" He said jumping up and down. I looked at him. Cyborg and Robin looked up. Terra glared slightly at my mother.

It was common knowledge that they hated each others guts. Mainly because my mom had the hots for my dad, and they had once gone out with each other.

I faked fear. "Oh no mom, the cats out of the bag! We better hide behind the waffle iron and mixing bowl!" I shook with fake fear.

We chuckled slightly and my mom continued to finish the waffle mixture. Then proceeded to pour the mix on the waffle iron. The sweet smell of soy waffles floated around the air.

"Yum." I murmured as I grabbed some plates. Soy waffles in the morning… perfect.

"Anybody want some?" I asked innocently. They all declined thinking of my mothers old cooking. But she was a better cook now.

"Tomorrow I'm going to make my special muffins to show em what they're missing." She winked at me as she put 2 waffles on my plate.

Once we finished breakfast we headed to the training room. The others just continued there morning routine. Time to start our practice.

"I hate practice." I groaned as she tossed me some sparring gear from her bag. "Me too but we have to be prepared for anything to come. I snorted. "So Voldemort's coming is he?" I retorted. She sighed and feinted a hit and then we started fighting.

By the time we were done it was 2 in the afternoon. We'd sparred, practiced some kick boxing, hand to hand combat, karate, and gymnastics. The usual.

We were soaked in sweat when we entered the kitchen.

"Do we have to run today?" I moaned. We got a few collective glances from the others.

"I'll spare you today. But tomorrow you'll be running extra laps." She sighed. I giggled, but then returned to a monotone voice and a void of life expression.

"I'll go meditate after my shower." She nodded.

And I got a few things for my shower.

(Raven's POV)

I watched my daughter head to the showers. I needed one too. I grabbed a water bottle and went to my room.

"Arella… I'm going to take a swim in the towers pool. Okay?" I shouted over the water. Her reply was short and quick. "Go ahead." I grabbed my two piece bathing suit and put it on and grabbed one of my spare towels.

The pool was 12 ft deep in the middle and had a twenty feet deep area for the diving board. I hopped right into the shallow end (4ft deep) and started swimming laps. Soon enough I tried to entertain myself with flips and dives off the diving board.

I hadn't noticed the door slide open until too late. Beast Boy was standing by the side of the pool… dumbstruck.

"You're going to catch flies of you don't shut your mouth." I snapped and continued some more laps. He blinked and dove into the water, somewhat a bit close to me.

Starting to get uncomfortable I got up, and out of the water. I loved the water but sadly… Arella despised water. Mainly because she almost drowned as a child. I dried myself off with the towel and headed back to my room. Making sure to stay out of the other titans way.

When I got to my room Arella was already asleep. It was only about 5pm. I'll let her sleep though. A knock against my door woke me from my thoughts. I threw on my clothes hastily.

"Yes?" I murmured.

"Friend Raven… will you venture to the mall with me tomorrow?" I sighed.

"Sure." I replied.

Tomorrow was gonna suck.

SO this kinda explained they were "vegans" and then their everyday life.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
